Полное описание игры
РЕЦЕНЗИИ “The roller coaster sim you've been waiting for ... managing staff, guests, and park design has never felt better or more complete.” 9/10 – Destructoid “The finest theme park sim for years. A stylish and smart take on the beloved theme park formula, Parkitect is a winner.” Recommended – Eurogamer “It’s one of the most downright pleasant things I’ve played this year” Rock, Paper, Shotgun WORKSHOP Curious about what other people are making, looking for inspiration or maybe you just want a nice park for your guests? Share your roller coasters, parks and scenery in the Steam Workshop! ОБ ЭТОЙ ИГРЕ Добро пожаловать в Parkitect, где вы сможете создавать тематические парки своей мечты – и управлять ими. Стройте собственные «горки», проектируйте прибыльный парк, куда толпами стекаются посетители, и проходите сложные кампании. Стройте Создайте идеальный парк для всех! Меняйте рельеф, доливайте воды, возводите сооружения! Огромный выбор декора на самую разнообразную тематику позволит создать все что угодно. Если же и этого станет мало, можно воспользоваться пользовательскими элементами из Steam Workshop и модификациями игры! Пусть украшением парка станут «американские горки» по вашему собственному проекту! Придумайте их сами или создайте на основе уже существующих конструкций. Вращения, петли, полеты и перевороты – в игре больше 70 самых популярных парковых аттракционов мира, так что вам будет чем удивить своих посетителей. Управляйте Строительство – только половина дела! Чтобы удержаться на вершине, вам предстоит бдительно следить за финансами и потребностями гостей. Кроме того, в этой игре впервые учитывается, насколько заметна посетителям «закулисная работа» персонала! Прокладывайте пути снабжения магазинов так, чтобы те не раздражали гостей, и прячьте служебные зоны от публики, чтобы ее впечатления от парка были безупречными. Играйте Попробуйте свои силы в сложной кампании! 26 сценариев с уникальной атмосферой станут настоящим испытанием для вашего умения руководить парком и проектировать аттракционы. И, конечно, управившись с этим, вы всегда сможете загрузить из Steam Workshop новые сценарии авторства других игроков или разработать свои в редакторе сценариев. Генератор ландшафтов поможет быстро создавать уникальные карты. Если же вы человек творческий, к вашим услугам режим «песочницы»! СИСТЕМНЫЕ ТРЕБОВАНИЯ Windows Минимум * ОС: Windows Vista, Windows 7, Windows 8, Windows 10 * Процессор: 2.3 GHz Intel i3 or comparable * Оперативная память: 4 GB ОЗУ * Видеокарта: Shader Model 3.0 capabilities (most cards made since ~2004 should work) * DirectX: Версии 10 * Место на диске: 2 GB * Дополнительно: This will run the game, but for the best experience something closer to the Recommended Requirements is better Рекомендовано * ОС: Windows Vista, Windows 7, Windows 8, Windows 10 * Процессор: 3.0 GHz Intel i5 or comparable * Оперативная память: 6 GB ОЗУ * Видеокарта: Dedicated graphics card * DirectX: Версии 11 * Место на диске: 2 GB * Дополнительно: Make sure your graphics drivers are up to date Mac OS X Минимум * ОС: Mac OS X 10.9+ * Процессор: 2.3 GHz Intel i3 or comparable * Оперативная память: 4 GB ОЗУ * Видеокарта: Shader Model 3.0 capabilities (most cards made since ~2004 should work) * Место на диске: 2 GB * Дополнительно: This will run the game, but for the best experience something closer to the Recommended Requirements is better Рекомендовано * ОС: Mac OS X 10.9+ * Процессор: 3.0 GHz Intel i5 or comparable * Оперативная память: 6 GB ОЗУ * Видеокарта: Dedicated graphics card * Место на диске: 2 GB SteamOS + Linux Минимум * ОС: Ubuntu 14.04+, SteamOS+ * Процессор: 2.3 GHz Intel i3 or comparable * Оперативная память: 4 GB ОЗУ * Видеокарта: Shader Model 3.0 capabilities (most cards made since ~2004 should work) * Место на диске: 2 GB * Дополнительно: This will run the game, but for the best experience something closer to the Recommended Requirements is better Рекомендовано * ОС: Ubuntu 14.04+, SteamOS+ * Процессор: 3.0 GHz Intel i5 or comparable * Оперативная память: 6 GB ОЗУ * Видеокарта: Dedicated graphics card * Место на диске: 2 GB Было взято: https://store.steampowered.com/app/453090/Parkitect/ Категория:Основная информация